Nieva
by Nikki Tiki Tavi
Summary: The infamous snowstorm challenge... this time with Sango and Inuyasha!
1. Default Chapter

Started: 4:08 PM ; May 4, 2004

Finished: 4:38 PM ; May 4, 2004

*~*

Nieva

*~*

She knew she shouldn't have gone alone to look for the blasted hanyou. It was more or less her undoing as the wind blew even harder, chilling her to the bone. And why, pray tell, did Inuyasha go out in the snowstorm? Her eyebrows crinkled as she thought of all the places he could be.

And yet, she was still outside looking for him.

Sango sighed as she continued to trudge through the heavily packed snow as more fell into her long hair. She couldn't bring Kirara, no. Kirara was far too injured from their last battle. And she most certainly would _not_ bring Miroku. Who _knew_ what went through that pervert's mind when he was alone with a woman in a snowstorm? And Kagome... Kagome was still in her time, obviously still mad at Inuyasha for _something_. Sango had to be honest, she had no idea what had started the argument.

She suspected that Kikyou had something to do with it, but... she sighed again until...

"You sigh loud." She looked up the tree she was just about to pass to see the very hanyou she was looking for. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"I could ask the same for you," Sango retorted, as a glare set on her face. "Kaede-sama sent me to look for you."

"Feh, I'm fine," Inuyasha responded, leaping from the branches. "You're the one who needs help. Who goes out in a snowstorm alone?" A pointed look in his direction shut him up. For a minute. "Besides, _I_ can stand weather like this. _You_ can't."

Sango wasn't in the mood to argue with the tempramental hanyou, so she turned.

"Oi! Where're _you_ going?"

"Somewhere warm! It's freezing, if you hadn't noticed," Sango answered, starting to walk away, just before she was pulled upon the hanyou's back. Almost like Kagome... She flushed a little as Inuyasha started leaping away from where they were...

She noticed they were now far from the village.

"Where are we going?" She asked, but the wind was blowing so hard that she wasn't sure that he'd hear her.

"Somewhere warm, now shut up."

By the time Inuyasha found the so-called 'somewhere warm,' Sango was nearly numb from the cold. She slid off of Inuyasha's back onto her feet, and looked around wearily. She had never seen this place before. A lump of snow in the middle of a field... wait, didn't that lump of snow have a door...? Walking up to it, she brushed some snow off to find it was a small hut.

"See? Told ya I'd find ya somewhere warm," Inuyasha said, almost as if he was proud of the fact. Sango inwardly sighed and rolled her eyes. Even without Kagome, he still seemed to want someone to be amazed by his so-called powers.

"We'll see if it's warm," Sango answered as she walked in. And then she shivered. Turning to Inuyasha, she hissed, "Are you _crazy_?!" Her voice must've hurt the hanyou's sensitive ears, for they pinned themselves to the back of his head.

"Wha–?"

"It's freezing! It's worse than outside!" Sango exclaimed. "And... and we have _nothing_ to keep us warm!" Unknowingly she shivered. "I really should've brought Houshi-sama with us. I know he could've brought one of those blankets he had with him..." Just as she spoke, something warm was placed around her shoulders. Looking down, she noticed that it was Inuyasha's fire rat haori. Inuyasha wasn't looking in her direction she noticed, when she looked up. But were his cheeks pink...? "Thank you, Inuyasha." A small smile lifted her cheeks as she sat down next to the wall.

"Feh," Came the hanyou's oh-so-articulate reply. Sango wrapped herself a little more with the haori.

After about a half hour of silence, Sango heard a soft "tap, tap, tap" sound. Turning to the source, which happened to be Inuyasha, she noticed...

"You're cold!" She exclaimed. It was so obvious, now that she saw it. His lips were starting to a light blue, his teeth were chattering... Muttering under her breath, "Men are so stupid sometimes..." She took the haori off of her and placed it on the hanyou. "You know, you could've just _said_ you were cold. You didn't have to just sit in the cold for my sake, you know."

Suddenly, almost as if Inuyasha had snapped back into consciousness, he opened his mouth to speak, but a glare from Sango made him shut his mouth.

"Besides, it's not that cold anyway– achoo!" Sango sneezed. Just as she excused herself, she felt herself being pulled..

_Into Inuyasha's lap._

Stiff from surprise, she looked from side to side. What should she do?! This was far too forward for _anyone_ to do, especially to her. And... and didn't Inuyasha care for Kagome?

"Quit it," Inuyasha said, grumpily. "You're cold, I'm cold, we just have this," he motioned to his haori. "So sit down, shut up, and we'll be out of here in the morning."

Oh yeah, this was _so _romantic, Sango thought sarcastically as she leaned against his chest. However uncomfortable it was, she found it to be fairly warm... and she couldn't help herself when her eyelids fluttered as she fell asleep.

"Kya~!" *Slap!* Sango was on her feet immediately when she awoke that morning. "You... you! I could expect something like that from Houshi-sama, but certainly not _you_!" Inuyasha rubbed his sore cheek from the other side of the room. A glare was set on his face.

"I told ya, I didn't mean to do it! I was asleep!"

Oh yeah, like she'd believe _that_. Her face was still tomato red when she took a deep breath.

What had happened that morning was when she woke up, she had felt lips on her neck, nibbling, sucking... and when she saw that it was _Inuyasha_...

Stomping out of the hut, she made sure that she would _never _go after that hanyou again. Alone, at least.

However, she _did_ notice the smirk that was decorated on the hanyou's face. Shortly before she pounded his face into the snow. 

*~*

Seeing as how RurouniStar had this as a somewhat challenge on her website, I decided to try my hand at it. This is my very first San/Inu pairing fanfic, however non-romantic it sounds like. I tried, though!

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.


	2. Part Two

*~*

_Nieva, _Part Two

*~*

Even as she sat on the cold mat of Kaede's hut, suffering from the wound inflicted on her side, she could smell it. The highly recognizable scent... _of her mistress_. But then... Sango's scent was... different.

Kirara couldn't place it, but it was _different_. Blinking her ruby eyes up at the door, she saw her mistress walk in, followed by the hanyou she was looking for. Relieved to see her beloved neko-youkai, Sango scooped up Kirara in her arms and sat on the matted floor. Kirara's nose wrinkled at her mistress' odd scent.

What was it mixed with?

It sure _smelled_ like her mistress, but there was something different about it...

"You know, you two were gone for awhile," she heard the monk say. Kirara didn't pay attention. So long as she was being petted by her mistress.

However, that scent problem was grating on her nerves...

"I wonder what you two were doing?" Kirara closed her eyes as the monk was hit by both Inuyasha and Sango.

A spike in Sango's scent...!

Was that... embarrassment? Looking up to her mistress, whose face was oddly pink, Kirara was stumped. This was confusing.

"Pervert." Sango muttered. "We didn't do anything." Now Kirara heard Sango's heartbeat quicken. Was Sango lying?

"Yeah, like I'd want to do anything with her anyway," Inuyasha muttered.

Hey, Inuyasha's heartbeat went up too...

"And like _I'd_ want to do anything with him!" Sango finished quickly.

Too quickly, if you asked Kirara...

But still... what was that scent mixed with Sango's? It was weak... yet familiar.

She had smelt it before... what could it be?

Tilting her head away from her mistress, she sniffed the air.

Her eyes reflected her confusion as she looked to Shippou, who was doing almost the same as she. Sniffing the air in Inuyasha's direction...

Her eyes narrowed, and she realized that Inuyasha was definitely lucky that she was injured...

"_Ow_! Sango, get your cat off me!" echoed throughout the village a half-hour later.

When Kagome returned, the first thing she saw was Inuyasha being chased by a now-transformed Kirara.

*~*

I'll be honest: I wasn't expecting to continue 'Nieva,' because it was intended to be a one-shot. But this idea ate at my head during Algebra (which is really bad...) And on my way home from school. So you all that were begging me for another chapter should be happy! ^_^ And I will _not_ continue this!!

Thank you to _kik, Rikou Suiyou_ (I know this couple's a lost cause in the series, but they act way too compatibly together), _MissKagome_ (I honestly felt the same way before finding SandraE's treasure of a fic, "Chasing Methuselah."), _Shinna_, _Inu-Fan Quistis Almasy_!

  
  
  



End file.
